Shadows Of Death
by Kaname and Kaiya Shinomori
Summary: Sephiroth is still alive... And with the help of two new people he has met, he will try to revive Kadaj. Cloud and the others are trying to stop him. Will they succeed at keeping Sephiroth down, or will he rise once again to gain havoc and destroy earth.


((NOTE: Kaname and Kaiya do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII character. The only character they claim are the OCs in the story.))

**  
**

Introduction:

There are good people and bad people. Those of wrong people are all damned that's what the people said in Costa Del Sol. In Nibelheim, they would say those righteous people will be contempt. Certain ones are special of those who are demons. The legend says, "Love is courage, courage is wisdom, wisdom is sacrifice."

A Raging War:

There was a war going on called the Jenova battle. Where 2,000 men died. Sephiroth was one of those people. Cloud Strife looks up to Sephiroth as only a soldier. Rufus was burned in a fire but was saved. Sephiroth was revived and killed his mother and destroyed Nibelheim after Cloud and Tifa left.

After The Jenova Battle:

There was a virus called Geostigma which got half the children, even Cloud. Kadaj only wanted to reign havoc. Sephiroth had died and is now hiding inside Kadaj.  
(So… Sephiroth departs from Kadaj at home outside, he is not powerful enough so he hides.)

The song of humanity still sang…

Chapter 1

As dawn began to break on the outskirts of Midgar, the sun shines on a certain cave. A young girl by the age of 22 appears out of the cave. She had black hair with silver streaks. And she had some weird, unpeculiar ears. The moment she spotted the sun, she ran back inside the cave to wake up her sibling, her little sister to be in fact, and her master.

"Kaname, Sephiroth-sama, wake up. We must move before Cloud finds us." the girl whispered to them, hoping nobody finds them.

"Come on onesan, just a little bit more sleep." Kaname responded.

But Sephiroth woke up and grabbed his sword. "She's right Kaname, we have to move quickly to the Forgotten City."

"Yes master…" both girls responded as they walked out of the cave and over to a couple of motorcycles.

"Sephiroth-sama can ride with me Kaiya." Kaname said to her sister while getting on the bike.

"That's fine by me as long as I get to kick some ass." Kaiya responded while handing Sephiroth his black cloak.

"That's enough Kaiya. Once we revive Kadaj, you won't have to fight that much anymore." said Sephiroth.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Kaiya sarcastically while getting on her bike. And off they rode into the morning sun.

Meanwhile in the city of Midgar, with Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa

Tifa looked over at Cloud, "Hey Cloud! Reno's on the phone, he said it's important that you go over there."

Cloud just ignored, "Do you have a lead on Sephiroth and where he disappeared to?"

"I've heard he's moving from Midgar to Costa del Sol." said Vincent, he then paused for a moment and thought about the girl he met down there. "We have to stop him before he hurts innocent people."

"First I have to see what Reno wants, then I'll meet you over there." Cloud responded

Tifa picked up the phone and sighed, "He'll be right there in 10 minutes. Is that okay? Okay, bye." She hung up and walked outside"Cloud, where are you going?" Tifa questioned walking to him.

But Cloud didn't bother to look back as he drove off into the desert.

Vincent grinned, "I'm leaving…"

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked calmly.

"To make sure she's okay." he replied.

"Who?!"

"You'll see when I get back." Vincent finished then disappeared.

Somewhere with Reno, Rude, and Rufus

Rufus has a 19 year old daughter that looks after him. Ever since his wife Megumi Shinra died 10 years ago.

"Risa, be careful around that gun." Rufus reminded her as Reno walked into the room with Rude following behind him.

"Sir, Cloud's here as expected." Reno said opening the door.

Risa's hair was long life Tifa's but was the color of Megumi's  
hair, reddish light brown. Her height was average, she always hung around Reno and Rude, but mostly Reno.

"Cloud, long time no see! How's Tifa-san?" Risa greeted happily.

Cloud patted her on the head and smiled, "She's okay. Why don't you and Reno drop by sometime."

Rufus came into the room, "You're an ex-SOLDIER, right?"

"What do you want from me?" Cloud answered angrily.

"Reno, take Risa outside." Rufus commanded.

Risa looked at Cloud then to her father. "Fine…" She walked out the door behind Reno, hoping she could stay.

--Outside--

Risa sighed, "Reno."

He looked at her and smiled, "What?"

"Will my father notice that I'm gone?" Risa whispered to him. She then pointed, "Who's that?"

Reno looked where Risa was pointing, "Where?"

Cloud stormed out the door angrily.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Risa whimpered to him.

Reno was still confused about what she was pointing at.

Cloud patted her head gently, "It's really nothing you should worry about…"

Risa smiled, "Whatever keeps you down will never bring a comforting smile to your face."

Cloud jumped on his motorcycle, "Reno, take care." He then drove off.

Reno looked over at Risa, "Huh? Oh man… She ran off… again." He ran inside the house, "Rude, Ru-oof…" He crashed into Rude.  
"There you are where is Risa?" Rufus said with a concern tone.

"Sir, you have to let me explain… You see… Well…" Reno began to explain, "…. I dunno…."

Rufus glared at him, "They revived Kadaj… And if you don't bring my daughter, God knows what I'll do to you."

Reno and Rude gulped, "Yes.. Sir."

They both ran outside to the motorcycles and saw one was missing. Reno jumped on then Rude. They drove off into the city of Midgar.

In Costa del Sol

Vincent walked the streets looking around. A girl about 5'6", black hair, and icy blue eyes stood at a counter serving ice tea, etc.

"Hikari?" Vincent said standing in front of her.

Her hair was tied back, she wore a kimono that went down to her knees, and no shoes.

"Vincent? Is that you?" She went around the bar and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you again… It's been 8 years since we've seen each other."

He grabbed her arm and made a straight face, "We need to leave right away."

"Why? I… Don't understand… Vincent…" She said looking at his crimson red eyes.

"He's coming… here…" he said in a whisper.

Hikari gave him a soft gaze, "I can't leave. My… my father is sick and my mother passed away. Who will look after him?"

"We don't have enough time…" he said seriously concerned about her.

Yazoo and Loz then showed up at Dragon's Tea.

"Where's he buried?!" Loz yelled out. Everyone who were in there hid under the tables and carts. Vincent and Hikari stood behind the counter.

Yazoo laughed, "We know you have him buried here." He walked towards her.

Loz grabbed Hikari's arm, "Wanna play?"

"No… I wouldn't." said Hikari. Loz then slapped her in disgust.

Vincent stopped him, "Why are you here? It doesn't give you the right to hit people."

Yazoo smirks, "She knows where Kadaj is buried."

"No I don't. I despise that spineless jer-." Hikari then hit the ground holding her cheek.

Vincent pointed his gun at them, "Leave…"

He helped up Hikari to make sure she wasn't bleeding or bruised.

Loz and Yazoo walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way… we'll be coming back and you better play with us, wench." Loz said.

A bullet almost went through his head but cut some of his precious hair instead. They then left.

"Arigatou, Vincent." Hikari said hugging him.

Cloud arrived moments later with his old friend Ayumi. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and her hair style was similar to Aerith's except she had a lavender bow in her hair, and Aerith had a pink one. When they had walked in, Hikari was still hugging Vincent.

"Umm, sorry, we don't mean to intrude… But we to talk Vincent." said Cloud quite concerned.

As Vincent walked over to Cloud, they whispered for a few moments, then went to a corner to go talk in solitude. While leaving Ayumi and Hikari alone, Ayumi decided to introduce herself.

"Umm, kon'nichi wa, my name is Ayumi Misamoto. And you are?"

Hikari smiled and said, "My name is Hikari Itsuki Valdez, it's a pleasure to meet you Ayumi."

At the moment they shook hands, flashbacks from The Forgotten City began to come across them, a long with a weird sense of atmosphere. The two girls stared at each other in complete silence, but that silence was broken by Cloud and Vincent.

"Ayumi, Hikari, we're going." Cloud said in a hurry.

"But I can't! My father is very ill!" said Hikari very angrily.

Vincent then walked over to Hikari and told her that her father can stay at the bar with Tifa and the others. Hikari then finally agreed to go with them only as soon as they transported her father.

With Kaiya, Kaname, and Sephiroth

"Kaiya! We need a break! Sephiroth is to weak to travel in these conditions." Kaname yelled out to her sister while riding on her motorcycle.

"Quit gripping Kana! We're almost there!" replied Kaiya

They were on their way to meet up with Yazoo and Loz on the outskirts of Costa Del Sol. When they got there, Yazoo and Loz were inside a cabin, which was there hideout in the outskirts of Costa Del Sol. As Kaname and Kaiya got off there bikes, they both then helped Sephiroth off Kaname's bike. When they entered the cabin, the moment Yazoo and Loz saw Sephiroth, they both looked down and bowed to him.

Sephiroth just smirked and said, "I hope you two found the location of Kadaj."

Both Yazoo and Loz looked at each other for a split second, then looked at Sephiroth.

"Well, uh, not really Sephiroth-sama" answered Yazoo.

Loz looked like he was about to cry, but then Kaiya shot her gun toward him and told him to quit crying.

"I'm not crying damn it!" whined Loz.

"Well then, quit your whining then Loz." Kaiya demanded.

While Kaiya and Loz argued, Sephiroth started to get aggravated.

"Would you two quit arguing!" Sephiroth shouted while hitting them upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kaiya questioned Sephiroth, but Sephiroth just ignored her, and told them that they would divide into groups again so they can look for Kadaj. But before they left, Kaname's cell phone began to ring.

"Who's calling you Kana?" Kaiya asked.

"Gomen nasai, I have to take this." Kaname replied while walking outside and answering her cell phone.

It was her old friend Danté, but she only talked to him for a little bit for it wasn't long before Yazoo came outside.

"I got to go, bye." Kaname whispered to Danté and quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Yazoo asked.

"No one important, just an old friend of mine." Kaname answered.

"Well be careful what you say to folks. We don't need anymore people chasing us." Yazoo replied back.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kaname then saw Kaiya walking to her motorcycle with Sephiroth. Kaname quickly ran over to them asked her if they were in the same groups as before. Kaiya nodded yes, so then Kaname got her motorcycle and drove off with Kaiya and Sephiroth.

Yazoo looked at Loz, "Let's go."

They got on their motorcycles and drove off.

Back with… Well, somewhere with Risa...

Risa walked along the river, the motorcycle wasn't far from her. A big dog walked beside her, it was black and white with grey on the tip of its tail. The dog's name was Ryuhou. He was mixed between Great Dane, Husky, and Doberman.

"You know. It'd be great if my dad would let me go places." Risa broke the silence.

Ryuhou barked following beside her. They've been companions ever since she was eight. A motorcycle approached her. She looked over to see Reno and Rude coming.

"Let's go back home. Mr. Shinra is very worried about you." Reno said.

Risa back up, "No! I can't, Ryuhou wants to see Tifa-san."

Ryuhou barked then ran away.

"Ryuhou!" She ran after him, "Come back!"

Reno sighed, "Go back to Mr. Shinra. Tell him I'll watch her."

Rude nodded, "Alright, but I'm not getting my ass kicked if you lose her."

Rude got on the motorcycle and rode off. Reno turned around and noticed the other motorcycle was the but it was black and pink. He sighed, "You've got to be kidding me."

He got on, "Why did Rufus get her one if she hardly uses it…Anyway, I better find Risa before he chews my ass out about it."

He headed towards Midgar, the direction Risa headed.

Back in Costa Del Sol

While Ayumi sat behind Cloud on his motorcycle. Hikari held onto Vincent as he accelerated to pass cloud, "Watch ahead! I heard Loz and Yazoo are still here!"

Cloud looked at him, "Alright, we need to go to the Forgotten City. I heard they were heading there to the lifestream."

"The life stream? But why?" Ayumi asked.

"We don't know why yet. We just know that they are heading there."

Hikari thought for a few minutes until she realized something.

"Ne, Vincent, if Loz and Yazoo are still here. Then who is heading towards the forgotten city?" she asked him.

"Cloud and I have realized that they must have an accomplish with them." he told Hikari.

Ayumi couldn't help but listen in a bit. "An accomplish? Who would that be?"

"We don't know yet, but we're sure to find out once we get there." said Cloud answering Ayumi question.

As they left Costa Del Sol and began heading towards the Forgotten City. Gun shots began to fire out at them. Cloud tried to dodge the bullets while pulling out his swords. As Vincent started to fired his gun back at the people who shooting at them.

"Cloud! Who is that?!" Ayumi asked him in exclamation."That would be Yazoo and Loz…" he answered.

Cloud then pulled over and told Ayumi to get off since the battle was going to be dangerous. Vincent then put Hikari down next to Ayumi and told them to stay together. The girls agreed with the guys, as Cloud and Vincent went off to fight Yazoo and Loz.

Meanwhile…In the Forgotten City…

As Kaname, Kaiya, and Sephiroth drew closer to their goal. They set up everything for bringing back Kadaj.

"Is everything ready." Sephiroth asked.

"Yes sir. We should be able to revive him here soon." Kaname answered.

"How long will this take?"

"About a hour or so, depends if Loz and Yazoo keeps those guys off our trail." Kaiya replied.

"Well, it also depends on how fast we work as well." said Kaname.

"Well then, I suggest that you two both hurry up then!" Sephiroth told both Kaiya and Kaname.

"Yes sir!" replied the girls as they got back to work.

Kaname looked at Kaiya, "You hear him... Let's get to work."

Sephiroth began to search everywhere but couldn't find what he was looking for, "Damn... How are we suppose to find Kadaj at this rate?"

"I have a suggestion... We could ask Kaname's friend." Kaiya replied.

"Wha... What do you mean? Friend? Heh.. heh ...heh. I don't know what your talking about." Kaname said as she pretended she didn't know what Kaiya was talking about.

"That Friend of yours.. Dante? Was it?" Kaiya said.

"Dante?" Sephiroth glared at Kaname. He held her by her wrist, " We dont need help from those who-" He thought a moment then loosened his grip, " Yes, make him Help us...One stupid thing and he's dead..you hear me?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes... sir."


End file.
